pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Camino del Fuego: Ribbon/No me dejes solo
Me eché a temblar y me tapé los oídos como pude. Dolía, era muy doloroso. Como si m clavaran varias astillas en el corazón una y otra vez. No pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, demasiado rápido. Finalmente, se oyó el golpe, y me destapé las orejas con lentitud. 300px|left Mi hermana no tardó en subir a la habitación. Tenía la boca llena de sangre, y también le goteaba por un ojo, que caía por su mejilla como una lágrima más de las muchas que le había visto derramar. Me sonrió. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿Q-qué tal estás, chiquitín? Tenía la voz quebrada, y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular. Me levanté de mi silla, porque ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero se derrumbó antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella. Tenía el ojo cerrado, y lloraba por el otro. Gotitas de líquido rojo mancharon un poco la alfombra blanca de nuestra habitación. Archivo:Cara_indecisa_de_Riolu.pngYárchick… Mi hermana se levantó, secándose las lágrimas del ojo. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngLo siento, Zael. Lo siento mucho. No soy una buena hermana. Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Riolu.pngPara mí lo eres, Yárchick. Eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo. Su cara mostró una mueca que parecía ser una dolorosa sonrisa. Solo tenía catorce años, pero sus heridas, tanto físicas como psicológicas, parecía mucho más mayor. Me abrazó, con mucha fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngGracias chiquitín. Te quiero. Se le quebró todavía más la voz. Yo no sabía qué hacer, más que corresponder a su abrazo. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más. La puerta se abrió con fuerza, y la amenaza de nuestro padre se cernió sobre Yárchick. La miraba con mucho odio, como si no fuera su hija, si no un monstruo al que se ve obligado a tener en casa. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngYárchick, no involucres a tu hermano en tus estupideces. La voz y la expresión de Yárchick cambiaron a una furia muy similar a la de mi padre. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngNo estoy involucrando a mi hermano. Al contrario que contigo, le aprecio. Mi hermana extendió un brazo frente a mí, en modo protector. Yo, con solo ocho años, estaba muerto de miedo. Normalmente era mamá quien ponía calma en estas situaciones. Ahora no tenía a nadie que pudiera parar todo esto. Excepto yo mismo. ~~ Un beso en la frente no bastaba para calmar el dolor que sentía en la mejilla izquierda, sin embargo, ayudaba. Mi hermana sonreía, con tranquilidad, mientras me pasaba la pomada por el pómulo. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngChiquitín, lo siento... Yo negué con energía con la cabeza. Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Riolu.pngNo importa, Yárchick. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngSí importa. Has hecho una estupidez por proteger a tu hermana mayor. Y lo peor es que nunca me lo he merecido. Guardé silencio. La mirada de Yárchick decía que tenía que confesarme algo importante. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngZael, me voy a casa de Ihsan. Creo recordar que palidecí como un muerto. ¿Yárchick se iba? Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Riolu.png¿¡Por qué!? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngEs lo mejor, Zael. Si no…Pasará esto muchas veces. Yo…Yo soy la causa de que papá sea así. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.pngP-pero… Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngYo no le gusto a papá. Él no quiere que yo esté aquí. Sin embargo, a ti sí te quiere, así que... Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Riolu.png¡¡NO!! Salí corriendo del salón, de casa. Corrí sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque conocido, un parque donde los recuerdos con mi hermana existían por todos los rincones. Jugando al escondite por los árboles, los enormes toboganes, la caja de arena donde nos ensuciábamos de tal manera que mamá se ponía como loca… Pero mamá se había ido hacía años. Y ahora Yárchick también se iba. Estaba completamente solo. Exploté allí mismo. Estuve llorando sobre un banco más o menos una hora, hasta que alguien suspiró a mis espaldas. Supe enseguida quien era. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngLo siento, chiquitín. Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.pngNo me hables así. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngZael… Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Riolu.png¡¡¡No me hables!!! Tenía demasiada cólera contenida. Mi tristeza se convirtió en eso, en ira. Rencor. Hacia mi hermana. Iba a dejarme solo. Totalmente solo. En medio de toda esa oscuridad. No pude aguantar más aquellas palabras, de las que más me arrepiento todos los días. Las que se clavaron en la mente de Yárchick para torturarla varias veces. Hoy me arrepiento. Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Riolu.png¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! La expresión sobrecogida y rota de Yárchick debió haberme avisado de que le había hecho muchísimo daño, que no podría haberle dicho cosa peor. En aquel momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera yo, de forma horriblemente egoísta. La dejé atrás otra vez. No quería ni siquiera mirarla. Aquella vez acabé en un callejón desconocido, oscuro y frío. Antes de darme cuenta, era de noche. Estaba muerto de miedo, y congelado. No sabía cómo volver a casa. Me eché a llorar de nuevo, desconsolado. Me sentía tan débil aquel día… Alcé la mirada. Un ruido había frenado mi derrumbamiento, y una antipática voz se burló de mí. Archivo:Cara_de_Manectric.png¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un niñito perdido… Archivo:Cara_de_Magmar.pngHabrá que enseñarle una lección, ¿no crees, Mannuo? El manectric sonrió con crueldad, mirándome a los ojos. Yo me puse a temblar. Seguro que era mucho más fuerte que yo, y tenía a dos vasallos a su lado. A pesar de todo, me levanté y me obligué a dejar de temblar como una hoja. El tal Mannuo comenzó a cargar electricidad, y yo me preparé para recibir el golpe que probablemente me haría desmayarme en el acto. Pero el golpe no llegó. El manectric cayó al suelo antes de poder crear otra chispa más, y una sombra apareció frente a mí con los ojos rebosantes de furia. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngNi se os ocurra tocarle un pelo más. El magmar sonrió, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa. Su compañero, un pawniard, también retrocedió. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngLargaros de aquí, inútiles. Se largaron a toda velocidad, nada más finalizar la frase de mi hermana. Yárchick me llevó a caballito hasta casa, aunque mi cerebro no se molestó en recordar muchos detalles. Solo recordé que yo lloraba en silencio, y los trozos de la canción de cuna de mi madre. When I said I never let you go… But all is dead, going, past, tonight… Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngEa, ea, chiquitín. No llores. La dulzura que emanaba su voz solo me hizo llorar más. La canción continúo. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down… You’ll be all right, no one can hurt you now… Come morning light, you and I’ll be save… And…Sound. Archivo:Cara_Triste_de_Riolu.pngYárchick… Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿Sí? Archivo:Cara_Triste_de_Riolu.png¿No vas a dejar que me hagan daño? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngNunca. Tres días después, yo estaba en la estación del tren, mientras la figura de mi hermana desaparecía entre la multitud de pasajeros. Se volteó en el último momento, cuando las puertas se cerraban. Su mirada era triste, pero con un recodo de esperanza. Categoría:El Camino del Fuego: Ribbon